


Dreams to Reality

by knightowl8219



Series: Dream a little dream of me.. [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Shared Dreams, dreams come true
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:35:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25658293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightowl8219/pseuds/knightowl8219
Summary: Some coffee and tea, maybe some wine? Alec gets to see the inside of Magnus' loft and has a little breakdown when he realizes he already knows it.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Dream a little dream of me.. [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848382
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Dreams to Reality

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Here is the official meet up! Hope you like it!

Meeting for coffee sounded so innocent; just two people sitting down together over a caffeinated beverage. Simple, easy, to the point. Alec was a nervous wreck, even though Magnus had not seemed to feel negative in any way about what was happening, he still felt very exposed. 

_ Almost like the guy has seen you naked spread underneath him in his bed, or straddling his hips or in his lap,  _ Alec shook his head, he couldn’t start thinking about the intensity of the dreams. Because no matter how cool Magnus was with the dreams, sitting down with a guy who was sporting an awkward erection might be too much. Having hustled in his nervousness, he got to the coffee house first and staked out a table. He had first thought for them to sit in the armchairs but seeing how a similar chair had been, let’s say a co-star in one of the dreams, Alec chose the table as the safe bet. Shivering slightly at that memory, Alec bit his inner cheek to get his mind out of his pants, or Magnus’ pants as it were. Focusing on his breathing while watching the cars go past on the street outside, he didn’t see Magnus until he was walking in the door. 

_ And of course, he looks freaking amazing and I feel like a hobo who just rolled out of his box,  _ he thought to himself, taking in the button up shirt open halfway and the fitted vest and tight pants. He couldn’t help but feel self-conscious in his plain black t-shirt and jeans, but that was just how he dressed. He prayed to whatever deity there was to give him strength and to let him be cool in this situation. Spotting Alec sitting by the window, Magnus got himself a tea and joined him at the table. His first instinct was to kiss Alec and that startled him more than he cared to admit, even to himself. Instead he smiled at the exquisite man, getting a shy half smile in return.

“Thanks for meeting me, I know this is weird and I’m going to start with letting you know you don’t have to stay. Here, with me, like if you want to just go you can, I understand. This whole situation is just odd and more than a little embarrassing and I feel like I dragged you into this without your consent, I guess. So yeah, if you want me to leave you alone, I totally will and I’ll never bother you again-” Alec monologued, causing Magnus to blink rapidly trying to keep up with the onslaught of words coming from the poor embarrassed man. Doing what he felt was necessary, he slapped his hand over Alecs mouth to stop him speaking.

“Alexander! Stop! I’m not upset or mad so stop please? I came here to see you, talk to you, be with you. I could have said no, at any time darling, and I didn’t. I said yes, sometimes very enthusiastically, if you may recall. Stop worrying, okay? The only thing that concerns me besides your hysterics is trying to stop myself from dragging you across the table to kiss you until you can’t remember your name.” Magnus explained, trying assure the man across from him that he was in this with him. The last part of the statement made  Alecs eyes go wide and dilate in a way that made Magnus shiver. He took his hand from  Alecs mouth and slid it over his pink cheek, brushing his thumb over the blush he found so endearing. Alec felt his breath catch at the statement and the gesture, his eyes fluttered shut and he leaned into the hand on his face like a cat. 

“Just relax darling, let’s talk, alright? I’m not going anywhere.” Magnus said softly, lowering his hand to put it over  Alecs hand on the table top. Without thought, Alec turned his hand and intertwined their fingers, loving the feeling of connection the simple act had. They talked for a while, trading stories back and forth about jobs and family and leaving the dream subject alone. Magnus laughed at the anecdotes about Izzy and Jace growing up, while Alec was amazed at the charity work Magnus did with his family of friends. Realizing it was getting late, Alec shoulders drooped a little when Magnus made the observation that they had been talking for almost 2 hours and should probably head out. 

“Would you like to come over to my place? We could order some food and watch a movie? I promise to be a perfect gentleman?” Magnus asks as he stands, not wanting their time to be over just yet either.  Alecs grin could have lit up the room, 

“Yeah that sounds amazing!” he agrees, and they head towards Magnus’ loft, still holding hands which thrilled Alec to no end. Feeling brave, he brings their joined hands to his lips and gently kisses the tender skin of Magnus’ wrist while maintaining eye contact.

“Don’t worry about being a any kind of gentle, I can handle anything you give me.” he murmured, hearing the sharp intake of breath and enjoying the shocked look cross his beautiful face as Alec took the soft skin lightly between his teeth. Soothing the spot with another sweet kiss, he lowered their hands with a grin for the man next to him, who was more than a little breathless. Hearing Magnus mutter under his breath, 

“You just wait, handsome, you just wait.” and Alec realized he couldn’t wait. Couldn’t wait to be alone for real with his dream lover, even if it was just dinner and movies. He was going to be brave and put himself out there, trusting that Magnus felt the same way. They started talking about what kinds of food to have and settled on Chinese but wanted to wait a bit before eating. Leading the way into his loft, Magnus told Alec to make himself at home while he poured them some wine, so Alec was free to look around. He was actually familiar with the layout given he had dreamt of the loft more than a few times. Coming back into the living room with two glasses of wine, Magnus paused at Alec standing in his living room. Noting his slight pale and almost stricken look, Magnus  hurriedly set the glasses down and stood in front of him. 

“Hey, you okay? Alexander what’s the matter?” he asked, genuinely concerned as he watched the gorgeous hazel eyes dart around his home.  Finally, Alec spoke, 

“I guess I just thought I had imagined it all, but I didn’t  did I? I know that down that hall there’s your room first then the door to your bathroom, opposite that is the guest room and guest bathroom. And your balcony has red patio furniture and fairy lights strung along the parapet. Your kitchen is done in blues and greens and the island is wooden and extremely sturdy.” he described the loft in detail, trying very hard not to panic. How could this be real? Looking into the eyes in front of him, he didn’t see panic. He saw concern and affection and that grounded him enough for his mind to settle. Reaching up, he slid his hand around the back of Magnus neck, playing with the hair there. Leaning forward, he nosed the soft skin on the side of Magnus’ neck, breathing the scent there where it was warmest. 

“I know that your sheets smell just like you do, like sandalwood and vanilla and, just, you. I know that you don’t have any tattoos but this spot right here makes your knees tremble.” he whispered, placing a light kiss to the skin behind Magnus’ ear, which indeed make his legs want to give out. Magnus was almost panting, trying to maintain some iota of control but Alec was breaking it down quickly. His hands had gravitated to  Alecs waist where he gripped the soft cotton of the t-shirt he was wearing. The mouth on his neck continued its journey down his neck then along his jawline, teeth gently scraping making the older  mans eyes roll back into his head. Never had such feelings been caused by such a simple action, at least not in Magnus’ history of hook ups and lovers, relationships and flirtations. His body felt like he wasn’t even in it, like he was floating and only Alec was holding him to earth. 

“I also know that you love it when I bite your lower lip as long as I kiss it better.” the man continued to take Magnus apart with his whispered words, which he was positively correct about. His breathe caught as  Alecs soft full lips brushed hesitantly against his own before slowly pulling his bottom lip in and nibbling it gently, then soothing it with his velvety tongue. A moan sounded thru the loft and Magnus was shocked when he realized it was him, he was holding onto the man in front of him for dear life as he was disassembled right in his living room. Alec finally captured his lips, slowly like time wasn’t even a concept anymore, they were in a bubble where it was just them and no time. Taking his time, making love to Magnus’ mouth, Alec could never have thought he would be here doing this now. Having dreamt so many times, he was so overwhelmed with feelings and sensations he felt his chin tremble a little. Pulling back so they could both breathe; he saw Magnus’ pretty eyes had closed but fluttered open when he pulled away. Sucking a ragged breath, Alec searched the deep chocolate eyes for any sign of regrets or hesitation. All he saw was lust and desire focused on him, he had just split second to brace himself before Magnus surged forward and took his mouth. Alec felt fingers run thru his hair, pulling and scraping his scalp in a way that made him gasp and band his arms around the man before him. When Alec gasped, Magnus took the opening to slide his tongue into  Alecs mouth, whimpering at the feeling of their tongues sliding against each other. This was the hottest kiss Alec had ever experienced, read about, seen in any movie including porn. What he didn’t know is Magnus felt the same way, like he was going to combust at any moment. Needing air, Magnus pulled back a step and put his hands up to keep Alec from following him.

“If you keep looking at me like that, I swear to Prada I am going strip you and wreck you right here in my living room. So, yeah, let’s take a moment and calm down because dammit you are going to be the death of me!” Magnus threatened and warned, picking up the wine glasses in trembling hands before handing one to Alec and down his own in one gulp. Going into the kitchen to retrieve the bottle, he gestured to the couch and they each sat at opposite ends. After switching on some  _ Project Runway  _ re runs, they drank and had a running commentary on the designs and designers until Alecs stomach growled. Magnus laughed, which made Alec blush, 

“It’s okay, I’m starving too. How about we order some food? Still want Chinese?” Magnus asked, pulling out a takeout menu from his favorite delivery place. After placing the order, they decided a movie was better than reality  t.v. so Magnus put on  _ Twilight _ , 

“It’s a horrible movie but it’s fun to watch!” he defended his choice while Alec conceded since he had never seen it. Halfway thru the movie the food arrived and by the time they were full the movie was over. 

“Want to watch the next one? It’s even worse, I swear!” Magnus offered laughing, Alec agreed, not because he wanted to see the movie but because he was having such a good time. Soon after the movie began, Magnus scooted next to Alec, pulling his arm out of the way so he could  snoodle right. Wrapping his arm around Magnus’ shoulders, he pulled him tight to his side and started running his hand thru his wonderful smelling hair. Content and full, just a little wine buzzed, it wasn’t long before they were both sound asleep. Curling into each other as the movie played on, casting flickering shadows on the two men whose dreams had intertwined them. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm thinking the next installment will wrap it up :)


End file.
